2012-09-20 Meeting Starfire
Starfire has finally decided to venture out of the Titan Tower. She can't stay cooped up in there forever, after all. Besides, if she's going to make it in this world, there's just some things she has to discover for herself, right? Currently, the orange skinned alien can be found slowly wondering down the street in one of Metro's busier shopping districts. Dressed in purple and white short shorts, thigh high boots and top that exposes her midriff, she gets more than a few stares. Some are less than pleasant, others are admiring and others still less than pure. Either she doesn't notice or doesn't care because she doesn't seem to be reacting to him. That sway in her hips? Yeah, that's all natural. Today is the first day that Jynn has actually made it to Metropolis, the home of the Daily Planet and Superman, also isn't that one reporter here Lois Lane. Ah well, today was just a day to get out of Gotham for a bit and well Metropolis is that far from Gotham so no biggie. Dressed as he is, Jynn can easily blend in with the surroundings quite easily, well as long as no one looks at his eyes, Jynn's got it made. Not making any hints of hiding his eyes, the black eyes with the crimson pupils does warrant a nice berth around him which makes it a little easy to move about the busier areas of Metropolis. As he makes his way around, he notices people are kinda well either staring, making some not nice comments or other various things. Trying to move along to see what’s going on, he then spots her. 'Wow.' even he has to stare a little as he sees the orange skinned woman. Wearing what she is, he can see why people are gawking at her, or staring or making faces at what she is wearing. Shaking his head a little he moves out of the throng, "Hello, miss." he says as he moves beside her so that it's obvious he's trying to get her attention. Damn look at those hips, shaking his head, he's never been this distracted by a woman.....well he will take that back but still. "You notice people are taking a great interest in you right?" he asks. Starfire grins as Jynn approaches her. With her own eyes being all green, she's hardly going to call his eyes into question. There's obvious curiosity but she keeps it quiet for now. When he speaks, she smiles. "Hello." Of course, then he's mentioning the looks and attention. She looks around before looking back at him and nodding her head. "I have noticed this, yes." A piece of hair that's almost comically long is brushed back over her shoulder. "Is that a problem?" When she speaks she has his attention, and her green eyes were just as odd as his so why would he ever say anything to her about it. As he stands there he pretty much tunes everyone else out because you know what, who gives a fuck what they see. Bowing his head slightly to her, "Hello." he says finally making a greeting. As she moves her hair back behind her shoulder, he shakes his head, "You know what, there isn't a problem at all." Shaking his head, "I'm the one who should no better then to worry about what others may think. Letting a sigh escape him, "Where you heading to?" he ask curiously. Starfire thinks on this a moment before she smiles brightly at him. "Very good. I would hate to cause a disturbance on my first time out." His next statement causes her head to tilt a little. "That would depend upon the subject. There are times when what people think is of great importance and times when it is not." The question causes her to look around a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Nowhere. Everywhere. I am exploring." Nodding a little bit, "Well I think they are just staring because of what your wearing and how you look in it." he says to her. "Which may cause a disturbance a little, but then again, you really can't let others dictate what you do thats in this case tell you what to wear." he says simply. Yeah he better help her out a bit here, and thats when he is able to focus a bit better now. She doesn't want to cause a problem and thats fine by him and so he will do what he can to help. "I see. Well I'm sorta new here and was going to grab something to eat. If your hungry, maybe you can come with me and we can explore a bit after eating?" he offers her. Starfire's nose wrinkles. "There is nothing wrong with what I wear. I do not understand how your people can wear so much. It must be terribly uncomfortable. Is it a law on this world?" The offer for food makes her smile brightly. "I would be delighted to try some of this planets food! I have been wanting to try a drink the television calls a cappucino..." Jynn chuckles a little, "How about I try to explain this all while we eat." he suggests to her. He looks around and finds a Tim Hortons not to far off, "So that this doesn't get odd. My name is Jynn, what is your name?" he asks as he gestures for her to follow him up the street a bit to Tim Hortons. Starfire nods her head and begins to follow, drawing added attention to them. "I am Pr--Koriand'r." She had almost given her title there but remember that she had been advised against doing so. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Jynn." Quirking a brow at the hesitation, but as she gives her name he nods. "Nice to meet you too Koriand'r." he says though it's a bit of a tongue twister, but he does manages. "So if you don't mind my asking, where are you from?" Yes he is curious, since going to New York and dealing with some crazy stuff lately in Gotham, it's been something he's been asking a lot lately. "Tamaran. I am from a world called Tamaran." The orange skinned alien follows closely, her head tilting off to one side curiously. "Why would I mind you asking? I am, obviously, not from your world so it is only natural that one would I ask where I originate from..." Star seems genuinely confused about the whole thing. Slowly nodding his head, yup another alien, this is the third he think he's met but she doesn't seem all that bad and well easy on the eyes. As she speaks about her not minding he gives a little sigh. Finally making it to Tim Hortons, he opens the door for her, and gestures for her to enter. Once she goes in he will follow in behind her. If people are staring oh well, he moves around her and finds a table for them. He pulls out her chair to allow her to sit. "Before we talk more, you wanted a Cappucino correct?" he asks. Star blinks at the silence and the sigh as well as his pulling the chair out. She finally works out that she's meant to take a seat in said chair and as she lowers herself into it, he asks another question. The answer to this one is rather simple. "I would, yes but I fear I have none of your currency with which to purchase this drink..." Shaking his head, "It's alright." he tells her. He then walks to the counter and places orders for them both. He comes back with a tray with two chicken sandwhiches, a cappucino and a hot apple cider for himself, he did buy a couple of honey-dip doughnuts. Sitting down across from her. He hands Kori her cup, then he moves a plate over with teh chicken sandwhich. "This is a chicken sandwhich, I figured you may be hungry as well." he offers. He lifts the sandwhich up and bites into it, it's pretty good. Once he swallows, he looks up to Kori, "About earlier. The city I'm from and move people around don't try to pry into other peoples business. Me I try not to because I don't like others knowing much about me. But these past months I've learned that it's one way to learn about people and make some semblance of friends." he smirks a little. "You said your from Tamran, whats it like?" he asks. For several moments, Star is silent as she considers his question. She takes a few bites of the sandwich but doesn't seem to register the flavor. The drink? It's completely ignored for now. "I... I do not know what it is like anymore. It has been a long time since I have been home and I am not permitted to return." Her voice holds an undeniable tone of sadness to it. "It was a world of wonder and warriors. Kings, Queens and the like. People lived happily there and peace was something we knew... Then... Well... I was banished. I do not know what happened to my world after that." Jynn takes this all in for a moment, watching Kori's facial expressions as well as her body as she speaks. It's something he's been learning and honestly he was feeling bad that she wasn't able to return home and the sadness just only makes him wish he hadn't asked her about her home. As she explains about planet, the wonder and warriors, he quirks a brow in interest. Frowning a little, "Maybe sometime later you can find out what happened to your world and maybe possibly see about going back even if it's only briefly Kori." he says shorting her name a little. "I'm sorry for what’s happened, and I do hope things turn around but until then I hope your able to enjoy our world." he offers her a reassuring smile. The shortening of her name causes Starfire to blink for a moment before she smiles slowly. "Kori... I like that!" The mention of returning home has her shaking her head. "No. I must never go back. If I do, terrible things will happen." She seems to have come to terms with it though. She finally takes a drink of the cappucino and only once she swallows does she let out a delighted sound and just barely stop herself from squealing like a teenager. "This drink is truly delicious!" Watching her as she catches on that he shortened her name, he smiles when she states that she likes the name. Bowing his head to her, Jynn then narrows his eyes a little. To not be allowed home again, that’s crazy. "Alright." he says simply. Hopefully maybe she would be able to go back home. Now as she sips at her cappucino, he would not have ever thought he would ever feel happy to see someone enjoying something as simple as a cappucino but watching Kori does alight him with a good feeling. He laughs, "Well finish that one and I will get you another." he says to her as he goes about eating his sandwhich. After a few bites he looks to her, "So are you staying anywhere near by or anything?" he asks. "Thank you. Another would be most welcomed." Kori grins, taking another long sip before she nods her head. "I stay within the Titan Tower. This is the first time I have ventured outside of it though." She offers a true smile then takes another drink. "I do not think it is something I will do often without escort but I have enjoyed my day thus far." Nodding, and having heard of the Titans, well what little he has heard. "So are you one of the Titans then?" he asks. Again not pressing her, it's not nice. Leaning back and looking across at her, he couldn't help but stare at times. As she tells him that she will not venture out again without an escort, he quirks a brow. "Well hopefully the next time you venture out we can try to make a day out of it or something." he offers. "Do you have any questions about Earth or anything in particular?" he asks. "If the Titans haven't really explained much I can try." "I am not a Titan, no. I would be honored to be so, however. What they do is just and special." A piece of the overly long hair is tucked behind her ear as she takes another drink. "I have seen on the discover channel that when your people find aliens, they hold them captive until they die and then experiment of the corpse. Is... Is this true?" "Ah." he says as she mentions she isn't a Titan. There isn't a lot one knows about them, so he is just going off of here say for the most part. As he watches her and seeing really how long her hair is, he blinks. Though as she mentions the discovery channel and what they say the people of Earth do to aliens, it draws a chuckle from him. "No, that is not true at all. You aren't the first alien I've seen here." he says to her. "There are quite a few actually, but no we don't do experiments or anything. A lot of things aren't true, but still it's good that your learning about Earth and cultures." he says to her. "I know right now things aren't easy between our people and some of it makes me sick, but still if your going to be living here, you should learn as much as you can." There's a look of complete and utter relief on Starfire's face accompanied by a sigh that matches. "That is very good to know." She finishes off the cappucino and actually pouts when she attempts to take another drink and finds it empty. "That's... So sad!" The cup is set down and she turns her attention to the sandwich. "What did you say this was again?" is asked before she takes another bite. Too bad she didn't taste the first half of it. Seeing her relieved does bring a smile to his face and as she finishes her cappucino he smirks at the face she makes. He did say he would get her another and he would. "It's a grilled chicken sandwhich with, may, lettuce and tomatoes." he explains. "It's pretty good actually." He then gets up, "let me get you that cappucino." he says as he walks away but this time ordering her a larger one. He comes back with a bigger cup for her, and sits down and slides it over to her. "So how long have you been here on Earth?" he asks wondering if he even asked her that already. Star can't help the tiny squeal that comes from her as a larger cappucino is set down in front of her. "Oh! Thank you, Jynn!" And then she blinks for a moment, head tilting off to one side as she considers his name. "Is that not something that your culture calls a genie?" She peers at him closely. "DO you grant wishes?" Alright. Maybe we have a bit of a hard time telling fact from fiction here... Quirking a brow a little bit when Star squeals, he didn't think a cappucino raised this much of a fuss, but seems to Kori it's really brand new. A small smiles shows on his face as he watches her and how just enjoys it. But it's when she asks him if he's a genie or something. He openly laughs, "I'm no genie, I'm human. Genies aren't real, they are fiction only." Well as far as he knows, if there are people who can use powers, maybe there could be a genie. He shrugs, "Jynn is just my name." And well he's here to help her if he can. His whole focus has been on Kori this whole time, and the more he thinks the more questions come to mind, but he didn't want to delve into her past much. "Before I forget, your welcome." Figuring out another question, "You did mention your people are warriors, are you a warrior as well?" he asks. Starfire smiles brightly at him, her cheeks tinting a little as he laughs at her question. She takes another bite of her sandwich. "Sorry," is murmured softly as she swallows. "I am. I was given the great honor of training with Warlords of Okaara." And for a moment, she goes from uncertain, sweet and somewhat vulnerable to allowing a hint of the warrior she is shine through. Another bite of the sandwich is taken and swallowed before she smiles brightly. "This is wonderful, Jynn. Thank you for allowing me to eat." And then another drink of cappucino. There is just something when a woman smiles at you that just makes it a little infectious. Jynn grins a little bit, he shakes his head, "No worries." he tells her. "Your not the first one to ask. When she states that she is a warrior and who she trained under, he assumes he was an important person to her like his grandfather and teachers are to him. Watching the change of emotions she go through, it's hard to see. But when he sees that warrior show from her he bows his head to her. "Your welcome, glad I was able to meet you and share a light lunch with you Kori." he says to her. He blinks though, "Allowing you to eat? Aren't you eating where you live at?" he asks curiously. Kori blinks a moment before she giggles. Yes. Giggles. "Of course I am. Nightwing has allowed me full access to the kitchen and is even allowing me to try some of the recipes I see on Food Network." Her head tilts off to one side. "I phrased that poorly. Thank you for purchasing food for me to eat. It was very kind of you." And then she turns that smile on him again. "I am glad we met as well, Jynn. I think we can be good friends." She gives a nod of her head and takes another sip of the cappucino. What is it with her and giggling, it's making him blush now and its' hard to see on his caramel complexion but she may see a slight reddish blush along his cheeks. As she explains that she has been eating and even trying out recepies. "Phrased badly but I understood what you meant, so no worries." With her mentioning Nightwing, he didn't know he was with the Titans. Nope, no pumping her for information, so no asking her about them. As she smiles again at him, will she stop that. "I do hope we can be friends and meet more often." he tells her. "Well if you ever have questions you can always ask. I'm not the most knowledgeable but I will tell you what I can." Another piece of almost floor length hair is brushed back from her face. "That is very sweet of you. Thank you very much." Her head tilts off to one side. "I do not have a way for you to contact me but I would be truly delighted to meet with you more often." She grins a moment. "Where do I go to get a kitten?" She has some beautiful looking hair, and as she brushes it back from her face he just grins. Thinking, he reaches into his pocket and takes out a pen, then taking a napkin, he writes his number down on it with his number. Pushing the napkin over towards her, "Here you can call me. Just let the others know you want to use the phone to call me and they should be able to help you." he tells her. He then takes out his cell phone, "This is what they call a cell phone. It's a portable device that allows you to call people your friends with as well as call emergency numbers for help, like the police, ambulance from the hospitals, and fire dept." he explains. "Just call me when you want to talk. I don't live here in Metropolis, but you can call me whenever you want if you wanna just talk." He smiles a little, "A kitten. You can get one at a pet store, or you can go to a cat adoption place and adopt a cat, or if you find a stray." Thinking he better explain that last one. "A stray cat is a cat that has been living on it's own, on the streets. Some are very friendly others are mean. So be careful, also strays tend to have fleas which are these really small bugs that bites them and quickly spreads if you don't treat the cat quickly." Starfire listens carefully, taking the napkin and staring at the numbers on it. "Alright. I will make sure to let Nightwing know when I need to contact you." She nods her head, as if solidifying this idea before her all green eyes lift to his and she smiles when he explains where to get a kitten. "Adopt... I think I would like that. A little baby kitty-cat. Yes." Another nod and she's smiling again. "Where is the closest one?" Staring into her eyes was like looking at liquid emerald, he didn't know if he liked the fact that Nightwing would have his number, but still he would like to keep in contact with Koriand'r. Quirking a brow, "I don't know this area all that well so I wouldn't know, but maybe this Nightwing person would be willing to help you with getting a kitten." he tells her...."Or we can wander around, unless you need to get back soon." Starfire thinks on this a moment before shaking her head. "I do not believe I do. No one said anything about needing to be back at a certain time..." She bites down on her bottom lip, idly wondering if she should check in and let them know that she's alright. "I would like to get a kitten to take back this night if possible." "Alright, be right back." he says as he stands up and walks over to the counter. After speaking with a few people he nods his head and marks down something on his phone and walks over to where Kori is sitting. "Well let us go get you a kitten." he says to her. "There is a pet store not far from here that is doing open adoptions on kittens and cats and it just started." he offers his hand to her, "Wanna go?" he asks. Starfire lets out another one of those soft squeals and nods her head quickly. She uses his hand to stand then uses the same hand to grab her cappucino. "Oh yes. Absolutely! I already know what I will name it too! I want a nice fluffy kitten because I'm going to name it Richard the Lionheart." Someone watches faaaaar too much television! Category:Logs Category:RPLogs